


Art for'The Lad that Loves You True'

by stormbrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Community: quicky_bang, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: Art for 'The Lad that Loves You True' by tabaqui for quicky_bangA timestamp to 'The Song of the Treadmill', set the following Spring.





	Art for'The Lad that Loves You True'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lad that Loves You True](https://archiveofourown.org/works/664081) by [tabaqui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabaqui/pseuds/tabaqui). 



                

 

 


End file.
